Slimer
Slimer, also known as "the spud," was a ghost made up of pure Ectoplasm and the first ghost successfully captured by the Ghostbusters. Slimer is well known for his gigantic appetite and the slime he leaves behind when he passes through solid objects. Personality Throughout the first film he appears to lack intelligence and was all about getting a good snack. It was a normally shy ghost but is not afraid to slime when cornered. In the second movie, it appears that Slimer got smarter and could drive a bus. So far, in the video game and cartoon he has gotten smarter and seems to understand basic human concepts. Classification Slimer is classified as a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a Class 5 full roaming vapor. And a real nasty one at that. History Ghostbusters Slimer was a legendary ghost to all on the original staff of the Sedgewick Hotel. His usual territory was the twelfth floor, but his outings were usually non-violent and simply involved eating food. As a result, the hotel was able to keep a lid on the supernatural problems (for a while). For some reason, Gozer's approaching time of arrival provoked Slimer (and many other ghosts) into being much more active than usual. Eventually the staff couldn't keep the ghost a secret anymore and called the Ghostbusters. However, the Ghostbusters had not yet fully tested their equipment and weren't completely prepared for a full capture. Ray was the first to find Slimer, but missed him and Slimer escaped into the next hall, where he slimed Peter Venkman. After many errant shots and the resulting destruction, Slimer flew into the Alhambra Ballroom where the Ghostbusters made another attempt at capture. Though Slimer is at first tossed around by some more missed shots, the Ghostbusters eventually manage to get him in the streams. Slimer was then caught in the Trap and put in the containment unit. However he was released with the many other ghosts when the storage facility was shut down. Slimer was the final image at the end of the movie, streaking toward the audience shrieking. Ghostbusters II Slimer seemed to be a pet to the Ghostbusters, though it's unknown what he had been doing since the Ghostbusters were put out of business years ago. Slimer did resurface after the Ghostbusters started up again and had apparently gotten much fatter since the first movie and is never seen flying in the second one. Throughout the whole movie, Slimer is paired with Louis Tully as a comedic pairing. The two first interact when Louis catches Slimer eating his lunch, to which the two of them flee in fear. Towards the climax of the movie, Louis decides to take up a Proton Pack and help the Ghostbusters. In an attempt to patch up their initial misunderstanding, Slimer helps an exhausted Louis by giving him a ride to the Manhattan Museum of Art that Vigo is at (to which Louis wonders how he got his license). It seems likely Slimer had simply commandeered an abandoned bus from the havoc resulting from Vigo's Mood slime assault. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Slimer is shown in the trailer for "Ghostbusters: The Video Game", flying at the viewer in a manner similar to the end of the first movie, before transitioning into the traditional Ghostbusters emblem. He is kept out at the Firehouse in the lobby as Egon Spengler is now using him to study (sometimes noted that this is a nod to The Real Ghostbusters shows take on Slimer). He can even be seen in the opening cutscene hanging out in the Firehouse playing with Peter Venkman's ESP cards inside the Ghostbuster's new Paranormal Containment Research Tank. The Psi Energy Pulse damaged the Tank and Slimer escaped. The team finds him looking at the Containment Unit. When the Rookie takes a shot, Slimer avoids it and the Proton Stream hits the Unit, releasing the Sloth Ghost. He is the first ghost to be captured yet again at Sedgewick Hotel (But not before sliming Peter for a second time). Slimer is placed back into a working Paranormal Containment Research Tank when the team returns from Times Square. When the Unit is reopened, Slimer is among the escapees and slimes Ilyssa Selwyn just as she and Peter are about to kiss. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics After the "Shandor Incident," Slimer proved to be a problematic repeat haunter. He began terrorizing an apartment complex occupied by Alan Crendall, who thought it was a curse for what his Uncle Janosz Poha did in 1989. One week later, Alan told Winston about his problem. Winston and Peter investigated the following afternoon. While Winston scanned the Crendall's unit in room 426, Peter checked next door in 427. Peter ran into Slimer and flew through the wall into 426. An hour or two later, Winston and Peter were still having an unusually difficult time in capturing Slimer. In a shocking display, Slimer was able to pull free from the Proton Stream. Using Winston as bait, Peter managed to ambush Slimer and trapped him. Slimer was returned to a Paranormal Containment Research Tank in the Firehouse. Egon later postulated the current uptick in P.K.E. made Slimer stronger than usual. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Slimer randomly appears in certain levels (Level 1: Training Day, Level 2: Asylum Brawl, Level 3: River of Ooze, Level 7: Back to the Sedgewick, and Level 9: Lair of the Huge Spider) but leaves after some time or taking a few blasts from the players. He is never dispersed nor trapped in the course of the story. Animated Series Continuing from the first movie, Slimer actually stuck around the Ghostbuster headquarters. He apparently was feeling lonely and the Ghostbusters were the only ones who paid attention to him. He mainly stayed hidden until being drawn out because of his appetite. The Ghostbusters at first reacted negatively to him, but as he hung around they started to tolerate him and even treat him like a friend. Ray gave him the name "Slimer" (just to annoy Peter). Slimer was finally accepted as a pet ghost after helping the Ghostbusters stop the Anti-Ghostbusters. Throughout the years, Slimer aided the Ghostbusters whenever a ghost was needed for the situation. Because he helped the Ghostbusters, Slimer had a large number of problems of his own. Many ghosts considered Slimer a "traitor" amongst ghosts for his compassion with the humans. This often put Slimer on bad terms with many villains who faced the Ghostbusters. For more information of the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Development Dan Aykroyd reportedly referred to Slimer as "The Ghost of John Belushi". In the script for Ghostbusters, Slimer is never actually called by any name, so is never given one. The creature's original moniker was simply The Onionhead Ghost, which the film crew semi-officially dubbed him because of his horrible odor, which he used to scare a couple in a scene cut from the original movie. When the cartoon series was produced, in response to the name much given to the character by audiences, the writers renamed the green ghost "Slimer", and the name stuck on all subsequent Ghostbusters properties (he was even named Slimer in the end credits of Ghostbusters II, but a character never actually referred to him as Slimer in the film canon until Ghostbusters: The Video Game), although he was referred to as "The Green Ghost" early in the related toy line. In later releases of his first figure, an extra label was applied specifying "Known as 'Slimer' in the 'Real Ghostbusters' TV show. Trivia *Slimer has been described as "The Ghost of John Belushi" by Dan Aykroyd in many interviews. *In the Novelization of the first film by Larry Milne and early scripts of the first movie, Silmer is described as being yellow. *Asides from being able to render himself incorporeal, Slimer appears to have low-level telekinetic ability. During his first encounter with Ray, Slimer flees, dragging a room service cart behind in tow. Which collides with the wall as he phases through it. This may also explain how he's able to work the foot pedals on the bus he commandeers to help Louis. *In the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Series, Slimer's presence in the world of the living was credited as a side-effect of cult rituals. Petersen,Sandy & Willis,Lynn & Stafford,Greg (1986). Ghostbusters: A Frightfully Cheerful Roleplaying Game, p.3 (Reference File C). West End Games, Honesdale PA USA, ISBN 0874310431. These cult rituals were likely performed in Slimer's case by the Cult of Gozer, lead by Ivo Shandor. Gozer, also known as "Lord of the Sebouillia", may-in turn-have influenced the name. Sebouillia in the Ukrainian language translates as "onion." Thus, Slimer's coined term, "Onion Head." *In The Real Ghostbusters Marvel UK series, Slimer was revealed to be the ghost of King Remils (an anagram of Slimer). The canonicity of this comic strip is doubtful though. *In the 1992 Annual by NOW Comics a profile of Slimer, stated, "In life he was an extremely greedy and obese man. After death he forgot all things about his life, even his own name, except the urge to continue eating." *Slimer makes a cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Spook Central variant. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 12: "He Slimed Me!" **Chapter 13: "Nice Shootin', Tex." **Chapter 21: "Out of Biz" **Chapter 28: "Crossing Streams" **Deleted Scene: "Honeymooners" not shown, but referred to being in the bathroom *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 12: "Two in the Box" **Chapter 24: "A Harbor Chick" **Chapter 28: "World is Safe Again" **Deleted Scene: "Louis Sets A Trap For Slimer" **Deleted Scene: "Louis Is Proton Gun Crazy For Slimer" *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **"Past, Present, and Future" ***Cover A **"Tainted Love" ***Cover RI **"IDW Publishing- What in Samhain Just Happened?!" ***Regular Cover **IDW Publishing Comics- Haunted Holidays TPB ***A reuse of "Past, Present, and Future" Cover A **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" ***Cover RI B ****At least two covers **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" ***Cover A ***Cover B **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #4 **Issue #11 ***Cover B **Issue #12 ***Cover B References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Slimergb003.png|Slimer enjoying some food. SlimergbBR001.png| Slimergb004.png| Slimergb005.png| Slimer.png| Slimergb006.png|Slimer on the Run. GB1film1999chapter12sc006.png| Slimergb007.png|Slimer and Peter meet. GB1film1999chapter12sc012.png| SlimergbBR002.png| GB1film1999chapter13sc002.png| Slimergb002.png|Slimer in the ballroom drinking wine in Ghostbusters SlimergbBR003.png| GB1film1999chapter13sc014.png| GB1film1999chapter13sc017.png| GB1film1999chapter13sc024.png| SlimergbBR004.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc033.png|Slimer as seen at the Hotdog stand in Ghostbusters SlimergbBR005.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc034.png| SlimergbBR006.png| Slimergb001.png| GB1film2005chapter28sc027.png| SlimergbBR007.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc110.png| Slimer.jpg| SlimergbII720p001.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc111.png| SlimergbII720p002.png| SlimergbII720p003.png| Slimergb2.png|Slimer picking up Louis Tully on a bus. How did he get a license? SlimergbII720p004.png| GB2film1999chapter24sc025.png| SlimergbII720p005.png| GB2film1999chapter28sc036.png| SlimergbII720p006.png| SlimerTVG02.png|Slimer as seen in the Realistic Version playing with Venkman's psychology cards. Viewerandslimerlookingthroughit.png|Slimer as seen in the Realistic Version near the Containment Unit looking in the Viewer SlimerRV01.png|Slimer as seen in the Realistic Version upclose near the Containment Unit SlimerRV02.png|Slimer as seen in the Realistic Version as seen in the Storage room in the Sub-Basement SlimerVG01.png|Slimer as seen in the Realistic Version in the hall. Secondary Canon SlimerSV01.png|Slimer's Profile picture as seen in Stylized Version Slimer0002.png|Slimer as seen in the Stylized Version attacking the Rookie. Slimer0003.png|Slimer as seen in the Stylized Version enjoying the Mitzvah food. SlimerSPbio.png|Slimer icon in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game(DS) Logoloadscreen.png|Slimer in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime seen on loading screen. SlimerSOS01.png|Slimer seen in game on Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime SlimerIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in IDW ongoing series SlimerIDWOngoing02.jpg|In Issue #1 PCOC Pages SlimerIDWOngoing03.jpg|In Issue #2 SlimerIssue4CoverRI.jpg|In Issue #4 Cover RI SlimerIDW9RIB.jpg|In Issue #9 Cover RI-B Spook Central SlimerIDW12RI.jpg|In Issue #12 Cover RI Category:Ghosts Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:Class 5 Category:Major character Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Characters